Transformers: N.E.S.T Alliance
Characters *Cliffjumper- A rookie N.E.S.T recruit with a lot to learn. *Sideswipe- Cool, collected Autobot who killed the Decepticon known as Sideways. *Springer- A strong fighter, Springer is Evac's twin and the stronger one of the duo. *Evac- Twin of Springer, Evac is the faster one of the duo but is still a good fighter. *Dirge- Co-leader of the rogue Decepticon group, Dirge has tons of wits and is leading a mission to take back his leader. *Tankor- Not the brightest Decepticon in the world, Tankor is more brawn over brains, and is the whipping boy of Dirge. *Thrust- The clone of Dirge, and the fastest Decepticon. *General Kunra- A military general, Kunra is the leader of the N.E.S.T Alliance. He also has an exosuit based off of Jolt's design. *Quickmix- An old, rusty Autobot who thinks he's too old for fighting, but could learn some things from Cliffjumper. *Jolt- A Mini-Con who's Cliffjumper's best friend, and an eye-in-the-sky for N.E.S.T. He is also the basis for a group of exosuits used by N.E.S.T. Chapter 1 It was quiet in the N.E.S.T facility. Almost too quiet. The only sound was the noises from rain falling on the roof. Suddenly, 3 mysterious figures appeared, the first two were rather humanoid, while the third one was like a giant. "Ok, we got our plan clear, right?" the first one said. "Not so sure about Tankor, but I know the plan." the second one said. "Tankor don't get it." the third one said in a deep voice. "Tankor, we just sneak in, get Predaking's body, and sneak out." the first one said with a temper. "Ok, Master Dirge." Tankor said. The three then stormed into the hallways, waking up Sideswipe and Cliffjumper in the process. "Freeze, Decepticons!" Cliffjumper yelled out. "Are you ready for a fight, punks?" Sideswipe said, getting his blades ready. Chapter 2 The three perpatraters whirled around at the sound of the voice. "Pesky Autobot" Dirge looked up to the hulking form beside him, "Tankor, Take care of them." The large figure turned, "Tankor crush puny bots." As the figure advanced Sideswipe looked over to his friend, Cliffjumper was young and inexperienced in battle and Sideswipe knew it. "Get out of here Cliffjumper!" "But..." Sideswipe turned and pushed his friend back down the coridor, "I can handle these goons." "But Sideswipe I want to help." "Did I ask you?!' Cliffjumper turned and ran, as the doos closed behind him he heard the sounds of battle. "Slag it, I should go help." As he turned bach to help hewas suddenly stopped by a forse feild, "Slag, Sideswipe's forcefeild." The young Autobot sat down, "I hope he can handle it." Meanwhile, Sideswipe was having a hard time with the large Decepticon. "Autobot will die, Tankor smash." Tankor raised his fist, "I don't think so big guy." Right before Tankor brought down his fist Sideswipe struck, his swords slicing the Decepticon's arms till they were nothing but shreds. "SHEEGH! TANKOR HURT!" The giant lumbered back, "Slag it!." Dirge turned to the other end of the corridor, "Do you have Predaking Thrust?" "Yes sir, I just used the space bridge to move him to our base." "Good then we don't need stealth any more." Dirge turned and unleashed his full arsenal of missles at the unprepared Sideswipe, "Goodbye Autobot." Cliffjumper suddenly felt the forcefeild slip away. "Finally, he must think I can help now." Cliffjumper turned and ran back up the corridor towards whare the battle had been. "Oh no", he looked at what remained of his friend, "What happened to you?" "The same will happen to you if you get in our way!" He looked up to see the Decepticons leaveing through the roof, "The Decepticons will rule again and all who resist shall perish!" The Decepticons fled leaveing Cliffjumper there with the shattered corpse of his friend. "I promise you Sideswipe, I will personally offline who did this to you and I will make sure he suffers." Chapter 3 To be written by Rattle Prime later Chapter 4 To be written by PabloDePablo and Rattle Prime later Chapter 5 To be written by PabloDePablo later Chapter 6 To be written by Rattle Prime and PabloDePablo later Chapter 7 To be written by Rattle Prime later Category:Fan Fiction